This invention pertains, in general, to an electric machine having an armature rotatably mounted in a housing, a collector, and one or more brushes; and in particular to electric motors.
In the final assembly of machines of this kind, it is a problem to bring the collector between the brushes which are resiliently prestressed towards the collector sliding path in as simple and time saving a way as possible. Usually the brushes are, for this purpose, arrested in a mounting position such that they are spaced apart from the collector sliding path, when the collector has been brought into its final position. When the armature with the collector is mounted, the brushes are released so that the brushes can fly back on the collector sliding path. Such a method of assembly has for example, been described by the German specifications AS No. 1 206 075 or OS No. 2 743 359. According to these known methods, the brushes are released from the mounting position by a tool, for example, a rod or a hook, which has to be inserted into the interior of the housing through a bore in the housing wall. Such an assembly is time consuming and complicated. A further disadvantage is that the motor housing must have an opening for this tool and thus moisture can get into the interior of the motor, unless these openings are closed later during a further phase of operation. In addition, a tool is needed for the assembly of the motor on each assembly station; this makes the production of the motor more expensive, even if this tool is a simple wire rod.